The Yagami Wars
by Jedi Rioki
Summary: In Imperial Japan, the Emperor has died. Young Princh Taichi, heir to the throne, is having a hard time juggling running his nation, hiding from his unwanted fiance, and defendign the country as the evil warlord Oikawa plots the nation's downfall.


The Yagami Wars  
By Ryan M. Caron  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Imperial Japan, 1000 years ago. The main island, Honshu, and the islands of Hokkaido and Shikoku are under control of the powerful Yagami family. They are loved by all the people, and headed by a wise old Emperor. But recently, the Emperor fell ill and passed on, and his son, Prince Taichi was given the title of Emperor of Japan. The forth and southern-most island, Kyushu, is ruled by the evil Warlord Oikawa. He is a bitter enemy of the Yagami family, and will stop at nothing to be the sole ruler of all of Japan...  
  
  
  
  
"Why me?" I pleaded to the heavens. Obviously, I received no answer. First, my father dies, and I'm thrown into this whole Emperor of Japan thing, and now this. I turn back to my guests, General Yamato and Captain Daisuke.   
"Oikawa's armies are on the move in lower Shikoku" Explains Yamato. "They will arrive at Tachikawa in days!" Oh yes, Tachikawa. Home of the spoiled brat the advisers picked for my bride. Well, maybe some good will come of this war, if they capture her.   
"Emperor, we must send troops to stop them!" Daisuke says excitedly. He's right, yes, but a guy can dream, right?   
"Ok, send half of the Central Division, and siphon troops from the Northern Division here to defend the city if things get really bad." almost as an afterthought, I add "Why don't you have that brother of yours lead them? I have yet to see this military prowess of his you speak of." They bow, and head out to ready the armies. One of my advisers, and closer friends, Koshirou Izumi approaches me.   
"Are you sure it is wise to send an untested boy to command our forces?"   
"If he's anything like Yamato, he'll do fine." I reply, and brush him off. "I think I'll retire to my quarters." he bows politely, and I walk off to my private quarters, maybe to have a drink, or visit with my sister a little. My aid Iori greets me at the door. He's quite young and new to the job, but he does it well.  
"My Emperor," He greets me, "how was your meeting with the General?"  
"About as well as can be expected, what with current events." He nods knowingly at me. "I would very much like to see my sister for a few minutes, then perhaps to take a short bath and get to bed. Please handle that." He scampers off, and I march into the main room to greet my sister Hikari. As expected, she's relaxing on the couch and chatting with her best friend Miyako Inoue, a noble from Hokkaido. "Greetings small one" I tease her. She is quite temperamental about her age. "How was your day?"  
"Oh, the usual, munching on that fruit gunk the chefs make, tending to the garden, getting news of the outside world from Miyako. The usual, boring life of a princess." She fakes an exaggerated yawn, and sprawls back on the couch arm. "And how was your meeting with General Yamato and Captain Oh-Please-Can-I-Marry-The-Princess?" she says, referring to Daisuke's unending and annoying quest to woe her.  
"Not so good. Oikawa is on the move again, towards Tachikawa this time." Both   
her and Miyako gasp in surprise. "I sent out some troops, I hope they'll be enough." I join   
my sister sprawled out on the opposite end of the couch. "This Emperor thing is pretty   
hard sis. Think I'll ever get it figured out?"  
"I'm sure you will." she smiles at me. "And if not, I'll be here to pick up the pieces." I toss a pillow at her and lay back. War. Why'd that greedy Warlord have to attack?  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"Now why did dad have to go and attack?" pondered Ken Ichijouji, son of the feared Warlord Oikawa. "I mean, ok so the Emperor just died, and they are maybe a little flustered. But that's no reason to attack! I mean, a leader dieing does nothing to an army, and they have one tough army. Now I can understand if it was a General or someone..." I was interrupted by a knock at the door, and my servant and friend Osamu walked in.  
"Hi Ken, I just came to drop off your dinner..." I cut him off.  
"Do you think my little brother is ok Osamu?" I asked? My little brother had been sent deep into enemy territory to gather information. "I need someone I can trust fully" my father had said when I quarried him on it. Ya, whatever, put your son in mortal danger because you're two cheap to get a real spy.  
"I'm sure he's fine Ken." Osamu replies.  
"We can only hope..." I walk over to the window and glance north, where my father's armies are even now ravaging villages and stealing crops, marching onward to the city of Tachikawa. "Thank you Osamu, that is all." I quickly dismiss him. This war is not a good idea, not at all. 


End file.
